Simple kind of love
by Cata Poblete
Summary: Son cosas del destino, los reencuentros no pasan asi nada mas... el amor les dara un buen giro en sus vidas y les hara bastante jugarretas


Holii!! Vengo con una historia de mi serie de comedia favorita i creo ke de muxos mas... bueno me quede con ganas de seguir viendo cuando termino a si ke ahora invento io las cosas. Quiero aclarar algo:obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen exepto alguno ke se meta por ahí como los tipicos amoríos de Joey xD espero ke les guste i dejen RR!!! pliiiiis

**Simple kind of love**

_**Prólogo**_

Chandler y Mónica vivían felices afuera de la ciudad en su casa de los sueños, en Westchester, y con sus hijos perfectos: Erica y Jack, al principio la crianza no fue cosa fácil, después de todo eran mellizos. Mónica se había adaptado mucho más rápido que el pobre y prematuro padre, Chandler. Le había costado entender como hacer que los bebés dejaran de llorar o simplemente entender cuando lloran porque tienen hambre, sueño o porque hay que cambiar sus pañales, pero poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo y se convirtió en un fantástico padre. Habían pasado dos años desde que habían dejado a sus mejores amigos en Nueva York. Joey, como era lo planeado, se había ido a vivir con ellos, pero no duró mucho tiempo, debido a que él no se quería aprovechar y además porque quería seguir con su carrera de actor y probar suerte en Hollywood. Chandler y Mónica se sentían solos, no era que no habían hecho amigos, sino que no podían compararse con sus únicos, verdaderos y mejores amigos: Phoebe, Ross, Rachel y Joey.

* * *

Emma tenía ya 3 años y estaba más linda que nunca. Ross y Rachel estaban viviendo juntos, se habían mudado de sus departamentos y estaban viviendo en una casa muy linda y con un hermoso patio trasero donde Emma solía jugar en su casita de muñecas o en los columpios, sí Rachel había superado por completo su TERROR a los columpios, y sabiendo todo lo que su hija los disfrutaba ella decidió instalar unos en su casa. La niñera iba todos los días mientras la pareja trabajaba, era una niñera increíble, cocinaba, cuidaba y jugaba con Emma y a veces hasta ordenaba las cosas que Rachel dejaba tiradas por ahí, su nombre era Violet, tenía 22 años y estudiaba en la universidad.

A Ross le estaba yendo muy bien en su trabajo y había escrito un par de ensayos muy buenos. Rachel por su lado cada vez escalaba más en la empresa y su jefe la adoraba. Los dos estaban muy felices así solo siendo novios, sin compromisos, aunque Rachel tenía el secreto deseo de formalizar su relación y estaba muy sorprendida que, conociendo a Ross, éste no le haya propuesto matrimonio aún. Ross no quería equivocarse con ella, era el amor de su vida y no planeaba arruinarlo como la primera vez, por eso se había tomado harto tiempo en planificar todo. Todo estaba listo y él iba a proponérselo en su cita de esa misma noche, no sabía como, hasta que se acordó de aquella fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, dónde todos creían que ellos estaban casados, y describió como le había pedido matrimonio a Rachel: La iba a llevar al planetario, donde habían tenido su primera cita, todo iba a estar cubierto de lirios, la flor favorita de Rachel, luego empezaría a sonar la canción "The Way You Look Tonight" de Fred Astaire, las luces iban a bajar su intensidad, Ross se iba a arrodillar y en las estrellas se iba a ver la frase: Te casarías con migo? Sabía que ella no se iba a negar y que todo iba a salir perfecto.

* * *

Phoebe y Mike estaban muy felices. Llevaban ya dos años de casados y pronto querían tener un hijo, Mike no estaba tan seguro, ya que Ross, Rachel, Joey, Mónica y Chandler le habían contado como había sido el comportamiento de la chica cuando tenía a los trillizos de su hermano... no era una actitud muy pasiva ni mucho menos a si que él estaba asustado, pero nada le iba a impedir tener su propia familia con la única mujer que él había amado.

-Amor, me tengo que ir a San Francisco durante dos semanas-le dijo Mike.

-Lamentablemente tendré que irme con el otro durante este tiempo-dijo ella con un tono de falsa culpabilidad.

-No creo que él sea ni la mitad de apuesto de lo que soy yo-le argumentó muy seguro.

-Te equivocas, estaré todo este tiempo con el actor Johnny Depp, lo conocí mientras comía un pie de limón en el zoológico frente a los monos.

-Si, bueno espero que terminen cuando yo vuelva-la tomó por la cintura.

-Ya lo creo-puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

-No lo has visto jamás en persona ¿no es así?

-Con tigo no hace falta tener a alguien más-lo besó.

* * *

Joey no había estado con nadie estable por el momento y se había acostado con la productora de una película a si que obtuvo el estelar en ella, pero no había tenido tanto éxito como le habían asegurado. No había logrado concretar muchas cosas mientras estuvo en Hollywood, pero si logró estar con muchas estrellas del cine como: Jessica Alba, Drew Barrymore, Kirsten Dunst, etc.

En este minuto se encontraba esperando a que lo llamaran para la audición, era para una serie que se iba a empezar a filmar en dos semanas más y sólo les faltaba elegir al mejor amigo del personaje principal, papel para el que Joey estaba audicionando.

-¡Joey Tribbiany!

-¿Si?-dijo asustado apartando la vista del trasero de una chica.

-Te to…-la morena que estaba llamando a Joey se quedó impactada al verlo.

-¡Heey¿Cómo es que yo no conozco a alguien tan bella?-La miro seductoramente de arriba hacia abajo. La chica se aproximo a paso decidido hacia el actor y cuando éste pensó que ella lo iba a besar, le pegó una cachetada-¡¿POR QUÉ FUE ESO?!

-¡¿Cómo es que no me llamaste el día siguiente¡Y lo peor es que ahora no me recuerdas! No puedo creer que seas tan malo, lo habíamos pasado tan bien juntos¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Pensé que te gustaba, pero ya veo que eres un cerdo sin sentimientos. Sólo para que tú sepas soy la encargada del casting de esta serie y YO decido quiénes son los que quedan-le dijo muy amenazadoramente.

-¡¿Qué yo no te llamé?! Ósea, por favor, porqué no te llamaría si eres preciosa. ¡OH, OH! Ya te recuerdo-entre cerró un ojo y la miró feo-Te llamé muchas veces, incontables-corrió su mirada pretendiendo aflicción, no pensaba perder el papel.

-Si claro si tú me llamaste, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-dijo enojada.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero nunca se me va a olvidar lo que me hiciste…

-¡¿Qué YO te hice?!

-Sí¡me diste un número de teléfono falso! Yo que te llamaba y te llamaba… y…y cuando al fin alguien contestó pregunté por ti y me sentí tan avergonzado al saber que ese no era el tuyo. Me sentí usado.

-Oh, oh Joel, lo siento… no sabía que las cosas habían sido así, tal vez te di mi número antiguo. Siempre me pasa, lo siento mucho-le dijo abrazándolo-ahora te toca a ti, aunque no sé porqué seguimos haciendo este casting si es obvio que tú vas a conseguir el papel, eres el actor más talentoso aquí.-Lo hizo pasar, y al final el papel fue del italiano, a pesar de que había un actor que lo había hecho bastante mejor.


End file.
